


Nighttime Reading

by CyberDalek96



Category: Grey's Anatomy RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: Patrick wants to read before bed, but his dyslexia is making it particularly difficult; you read to him. Rated T only for an innuendo at the end.





	Nighttime Reading

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Patrick Dempsey.  
-All mistakes are mine.  
-Comments, reviews, and kudos welcome.  
-I've never written a character/reader fic, and I usually don't write present tense. There was a lot of experimentation with this one. I'd very much appreciate some feedback!

Patrick reclines against the headboard, a book open on his lap. His eyebrows are furrowed in frustration.

“Hey, babe,” you greet, climbing into bed beside him.

He forces a smile. “Hey.” He places a bookmark in the book and closes it. You gently take the book from his hands and reopen it, snuggling into his side. “You don’t have to,” he says, a hint of defeat in his voice.

“I want to.” You kiss his shoulder. “Besides, I love this book.”

He smiles, a real smile this time. Small, but real. His eyes are full of adoration. “Okay.” He pulls away from you and lies down, resting his head in your lap.

You shift a bit so you’re both comfortable. You lay one arm lightly on his chest, holding the book in that hand. With your other hand, you run your fingers through his curls as you begin to read.

Patrick moans softly and sighs, briefly closing his eyes. As you read, he smiles and chuckles, frowns in confusion and concern… reacts to the characters’ situations.

At the end of the chapter, you place the bookmark and close the book, setting it on the nightstand.

Patrick looks at you with pure love. “Thank you,” he whispers. He wraps his arms around your waist and nuzzles your belly. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”

He pulls you down beside him and kisses you deeply. “Let me REALLY thank you," he says coquettishly.

You giggle. “Okay.”


End file.
